The House
by missAgujeta
Summary: El viaje de campamento de John no es como lo esperaba, el sabia que ir a esa maldita casa estaba mal, pero a pesar de eso, convenció a todos para que fueran, los convenció para que muriesen uno por uno, hasta el final del juego.


O-Oigan por aquí- Mencionó el rubio de gafas negras, empujando la puerta de metal y asegurándose de que no hubiera nada más dentro.

-Dave cuidado- Un disparó se escuchó, Jade había evitado justo a tiempo el ser devorado por esas cosas.

-Vamos John… no podemos quedarnos- los dos chicos caminaban por los pasillos de aquella casa sin fin. John miraba aterrorizado la escena, había sangre en la pared, Rose lo tomo del brazo y se fueron corriendo por el pasillo. Todo era extraño ojalá pudieran retroceder el tiempo al momento en el que todo comenzó y solo era una tonta idea.

* * *

En el patio de una escuela de alguna parte del mundo, un chico de lentes brincaba mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos, había escuchado un muy interesante rumor y definitivamente quería ir a comprobarlo, realmente no es que le gustase mucho la idea de ir a un lugar desconocido, pero tal vez y solo tal vez quería demostrar que era igual de valiente que los demas.

-Hey- saludaba entusiasmado John, estaba ansioso por su visita a un campamento que iban a realizar, obvio tenía que enterarse y ver con sus propios ojos de lo que todos hablaban.

-Sup bro- saludo Dave mientras escribía en su iPhone, a su lado estaba Jade escuchando música y enfrente de ella estaba rose leyendo junto con Kanaya.

-Oigan a que no saben que me contaron, en dónde...- antes de que pudiera terminar el rubio le robo la palabra.

-Como me digas que Nic lo que sea va a grabar o algo en ese jodido lugar, si es así, faltó a clase ese día, así tenga que perder los putos 15 dólares que me obligaron a pagar- dijo el rubio prestándole más atención.

-No, claro que no- dijo el moreno un poco desanimado, aunque su fanboy interno quisiera que eso fuese real era más que obvio que eso solo pasaría en sus sueños.

-Me he enterado que en el bosque hay una casa abandonada no muy lejos de donde vamos a acampar…-

-Haber, Me estás diciendo que John cobarde Egbert, quiere ir a una casa embrujada?-

-Una casa embrujada?-

Mencionó la virgo dejando de lado su lectura y haciendo que la mirada de Rose y de los dos chicos se posaran sobre ella.

-Los idiotas de mi salón están planeando lo mismo que tú John, aunque personalmente no quisiera que lo hicieran-

-Enserio?-

Pregunto John alzando una ceja, Jade se quitó los audífonos para escuchar mejor la conversación, Dave se paró y miro a Kanaya con todo el interés que podía y hablo con su típico tono de ironía.

-Y hay algún "fabuloso" motivo por el cual valga la pena ir?-

-Me han contado era una antigua casa de exterminio nazi, pero fue abandonada al ser descubierta por los Americanos y se dice que tienen algo que nadie ha visto, lo cual está atrapado en el sótano, pero realmente suena a una verdadera tontería-

El rubio río de lado, John ya estaba asustado de solo pensarlo, realmente aquello del exterminio de gente no era uno de sus temas favoritos.

-Hola looosers- saludo Vriska que venía junto con Terezi a buscar a Kanaya.

-Así que planean ir a la "famosa" casucha esa?- mencionó Dave como si fuera la cosa más idiota de todas.

-La justicia debe de juzgar, sí lo que está ahí guardado merece ser visto por la luz del día o no- mencionó la libra sonriendo como lo hacía habitualmente.

-Ja! Dudo que lo encuentres, buen intento Terezi. Piénsalo un momento, si esa cosa ha permaneció ahí tanto tiempo como dicen, no creen que será jodidamente idiota quedarse en el mismo lugar tanto tiempo?- Exclamo el rubio viendo de reojo a su amigo de lentes y su cara de arrepentimiento a la vez que tomaba un poco de su zumo de manzana.

-Quieres apostar?- Soltó Vriska mirándolo retadoramente.

-Bien, como sea, les demostrare que no hay ninguna jodida mierda ahí dentro-

-Lo que quieras cool kid- Menciono Terezi, Vriska comenzó a mirar a su alrededor al igual que Dave para ver a quienes escogería.

-Bien que te parece tú, la de azul, los idiotas que rapean...- El rubio iba apuntando a los del equipo contrario, viendo con quienes se iba a quedar.

-Yo estoy donde este Rose-

Interrumpió Kanaya, volviendo sin decir más a su libro.

-Bien, entonces ustedes cuatro y Kanaya, yo quería estar con John pero en fin- suspiro Vriska -creo que es mejor, un tonto como él nos retrasaría-

-Hey sigo aquí- Dijo John haciendo acto presencia y saludando con la mano.

-Todo está bien y la mierda. Ahora viene lo bueno, QUE VAMOS A APOSTAR?- Exclamo Dave acercándose a las chicas. Vriska puso su mano en modos filosófico haciendo gesto de que pensaba en algo.

-El que lo encuentre primero…- mencionó la escorpio acercándose más al chico rubio con una mirada picara que señalo al Egbert, cosa que el Strider entendió muy bien.

-Hecho, pero sí pierdes no podrás acercártele en por lo menos un par de metros.-

-Ja! Obvio ganare-

-Como sea-

Los chicos estrecharon sus manos terminando el trato.

Cada quién se fue por su respectivo lado, John miraba a Dave quién se acercaba con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Vámonos John, es hora de prepararnos para mañana- John no pudo responder y fue arrastrado por el rubio hasta dentro del edificio escolar.

* * *

Después de pasar la mayor parte de la noche en vela, ya era el día siguiente, eran exactamente las 8 am, el autobús estaba parado enfrente de la escuela. John venía entrenándose los ojos, lo cual no era raro puesto que se había quedado en vela toda la noche; realmente ya no quería ir, después de lo que había escuchado solo por precaución había traído un martillo. Después de él, llegaron Karkat y Terezi peleando como siempre, detrás de ellos venía Nepeta espiándolos y Equius vigilando la espalda de su mejor amiga. Del otro lado de la calle llegó Jade con un montón de bolsas de equipaje: casa de campaña sillas, una bolsa "ligera" y otra mochila.

-Hola John- saludo alegremente la peli negra, John le devolvió el saludo con la mano y apenas Jade se sentó el de lentes pregunto lo obvio.

-Oye Jade que tanto llevas? Solo los vamos un fin de semana no toda la semana-

La de ojos verdes le sonrió, realmente no quería decirlo pues era probable que le decomisaran "sus juguetes", pero tratándose de John debía hacerlo. Se acercó a la oreja de John y le susurro:

-Es que estoy llevando a "mi mejor amigo", que no te llegó el mensaje de pesterchum?-

El de lentes negó con la cabeza, Jade se quitó todas las bolsas de encima y saco su teléfono de la más pequeña de estas; tomo el teléfono y se lo dio mostrando la conversación:

[…]

_"GG: Entonces algo que deba llevar_

_TG: Llevare alguna de mis katanas por sí las dudas, lleva tus juguetes, le avisare a Rose que lleve algo_

_TG: No es seguro que los necesitemos pero no está demás, después de todo vamos a un lugar de experimentos y solo sin contar que estaremos en medio de la nada._

_GG: No creo que pase gran cosa, ya sabes Karkat exagera. _

_TG: aún así, le enviaré mensaje a John, espero que el idiota lo lea_"

John parpadeaba como sí lo estuvieran incriminando en algo, saco su teléfono de su bolsa trasera y efectivamente tenía unos 6 mensajes de Dave.

-Buu!-

John pegó un salto y se fue directamente al montón de cosas de Jade.

Ella solo se comenzó a reír y seguida de ella una voz que conocía perfectamente comenzó a hablar.

-Dude, y así vas a entrar a esa "mierdera" casa?-

John salió de su escondite y respiro antes de contestarle.

-Pues para que…-

-Hooola Egbeeeeeert!-

Saludo Vriska la cual arrastraba por el piso a Tavros de la camisa, mientras este intentaba no morir ahorcado.

-Uh… Hola?-

Contesto John, no era normal que una de sus mejores amigas arrastrara a Tavros de la camisa tan temprano. Al menos para el no.

-Buenos días- dijo calmadamente Rose, quién apenas llevaba dos pequeñas maletas.

-Atención a todos los estudiantes el camión 13B va a salir en 10 minutos favor de dejar su equipaje y abordar- Exclamo uno de los maestros a cargo, con un megáfono.

Los chicos hicieron su respectiva fila y subieron al camión.

Dave se sentó junto a John, detrás de ellos iba Jade con un chico de su clase, y adelante de los chicos estaba Rose cosiendo una bufanda.

Las puertas de cerraron y el camión avanzó, John miraba feliz todo el recorrido, admirando por la ventana todo el tupido bosque, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, esa casa lo traía mal, sabía que no era buena idea.

_"John esto está mal, te vas a arrepentir de esto, eres un terco, tu broma se está saliendo del cuadro, más te vale no continuarla"_

* * *

-John! John!- Gritaba Dave tratando de despertar a su compañero de asiento. -John, Mira es Nic Cage-

-Que donde?!- Abrió los ojos de golpe el oji azul, mirando su alrededor, viendo que aún estaba dentro del camión y que este ya se había detenido, había sido un viaje largo de unas horas, pero el día estaba obscuro, definitivamente no había sido un buen día para acampar, pero al menos tenían la cabaña para ver películas y que se les olvidara el asunto ese. El moreno salió disparado de su asiento, ya casi todos habían bajado del transporte, solo quedaba el, Dave y un tipo nerd que a nadie le interesaba.

-Bajemos de una vez bro, quiero ver qué es eso que todos están viendo- Dijo Dave cerrando la ventana y prendiendo la linterna, pues estaba demasiado nublado, que no parecía la hora actual.

John suspiro, realmente no estaba seguro de que es lo que veía, bueno si lo estaba pero esa no era excusa para no temerle a lo que estaba ahí frente a él, pues al salir del camión, justo en la entrada del camino del campamento, un cadáver de un oso estaba destrozado ahí mismo.


End file.
